fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dream Catcher
Kirby: Dream Catcher is an installment in the Kirby series co-produced between HAL Labs. and Plasma Productions for the Nintendo 3DS. The game is set during the night and involves Kirby chasing down a dream catching shaman. It is planned to be released sometime in 2018. Gameplay The game is a 2.5D platformer, playing like a 2D sidescroller with elements rendered entirely in 3D. As Kirby, the player is able to walk, run, jump, float and in some cases swim to traverse the environment. For basic combat Kirby can perform a Slide Kick on land, an Air Bullet in air and a Water Gun in water. However, Kirby can also inhale enemies and objects to spit them as a projectile or swallow them. Some things, when swallowed, grant Kirby their Copy Ability, which replaces his inhale with a moveset of attacks unique to that ability. If desired, the player can eject their ability as a bouncing star icon, which unless swallowed will eventually shatter. Alternatively, Kirby can also gain abilities from Copy Pedastals, which grant an ability on contact and offer an infinite supply of that ability. To complete a stage, Kirby is to reach the goal, which is a large golden door. But, at the beginning of some stages, Prince Sandman will sense a dreamy roadblock ahead and will enable Kirby to see the dreams of his enemies, which apparently drop every time they are defeated. These items appear as rainbow stars of varying sizes, the size of a dream displaying its value, with small, medium and large items yielding 1, 5 and 10 dreams respectively. Initially, Kirby cannot collect dream items and will pass over them upon contact. This a problem as, sure enough, there is a giant dreamcatcher-shaped trap blocking the goal, with a certain amount of dreams being the key. However, at this point Prince Sandman will sprinkle his sand on Kirby, granting him the special Dream ability. With his mind separated from his body, Kirby is able to tangibly collect Dream items and only has limited time to backtrack before the ability wears off, waking him up. While this may seem daunting, Kirby is able to swiftly fly around and pass through terrain along with all other obstacles in reality, making it possible to collect enough Dreams in time. Although he is not without danger, as enemies exclusive to the dream world will attack with projectile patterns that will stun on contact, prompting Kirby to combat them with projectiles of his own. This makes these sections play akin to shoot em' ups, each one defined by it's unique bullet patterns. Once Kirby awakes, he will jump at the Dreamcatcher head-on, passing through if he has at least the amount of dreams and if not, is caught in the trap, failing the stage. While it may seem necessary to take excessive time to combat every enemy beforehand, dream items will slowly fade in reality over time, making it best to optimize the time spent in combat. It is also possible to complete a stage without defeating any enemies, as just enough dream items spawn upon gaining this ability to complete the level, although this leaves little to no room for error during these sections. Note that after losing this ability, Kirby will regain the ability he had prior to gaining the Dream ability. Plot It was a peaceful night in Pop Star, what with Kirby sleeping soundly under a tree nearby Castle Dedede, in which King Dedede himself was laying down on a mattress to sleep. Suddenly, a translucent version of Kirby jumps out of his body to chase a dreamy slice of cake, which is drifting towards the castle. Soon after, the dreams of a now asleep Dedede are also displayed, as the king hops out of his body and into a large pile of golden treasure, which he greedily swims in. However, Meta Knight for one is wide awake, aware of a mysterious figure in the distance approaching the castle. Once near, this figure appears to be a tribal shaman of sorts with a dreamcatcher suspended behind her head like a halo. The figure then fires magical orbs at Meta Knight, who in response deflects the attack with his sword and charges towards the shaman, only for her to block the strike with dreamcatcher bracelets and counter with powerful magic. This knocks the lone knight unconscious and his Dream Body is launched into the pile of gold Dedede was dreaming of, the treasure scattering every which way. Apparently aware of the presence of dreams, the eyes of the shaman glow white as a void forms inside of her dreamcatcher, sucking in the dreamy King Dedede and Meta Knight along with the treasure into it. Kirby, now inside of the castle, is surprised as his cake is sucked into this void, his dreamy self soon following. However, the ruler of dreams himself: Prince Sandman, appears just in time to pull Kirby into his real body, reuniting the two and effectively saving him from a dark fate. Not having noticed Kirby at all, the shaman flees into the night, leaving Dedede and Meta Knight in a deep, dreamless slumber. A now awake Kirby observes as a panicked Prince Sandman points towards the shaman and hurries after her. Curious as always, Kirby follows the prince, embarking on an adventure one could only dream of! Characters Copy Abilities For detailed movesets on each copy ability, see: Kirby: Dream Catcher/Copy Abilities. New Returning Items Modes Story Mode Enemies Regular Mid-Boss Boss Levels and Stages Trivia *The Shroom copy ability may be a reference to the Super Mario series. This is due to the hat resembling the iconic Super Mushroom item along with it's moves altering Kirby's size, much like the function of Mushrooms in that series. Gallery